


Better than Hershey Kisses

by CA_Babs



Category: Glee
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Fuckurt Boxing Day Jamboree, M/M, New Year's Eve kisses, Tumblr: fuckurtadvent, hershey kisses, mistletoe kisses, tumblr is a catalyst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 16:36:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5547545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CA_Babs/pseuds/CA_Babs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Finn notices something Kurt reblogs on tumblr, it gets him thinking.  When the boys end up without plans and home alone, together, on New Year's Eve, Finn hatches a plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better than Hershey Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the following quote from [Tumblr](http://glitterrock-writes.tumblr.com/post/136010131389/whateversebastian-ive-never-had-a-new-years)  
> My thanks to Pletzel for giving this a once over and the comments that made me laugh out loud.

There was something about tumblr that made it easy to confess to things that you’d never really confess out loud. Be it reblogging a quote or a silly saying, or even the things people willingly admitted to in the tags. It was how Finn was sure Kurt had never been kissed, although he thought that had been the case because Kurt was the only boy Finn knew liked boys for sure. And that made the taller boy incredibly sad for some reason. 

He wasn’t sure how exactly he and Kurt both ended up with no New Year's Eve plans but they did. Their parents were out of town, at a party in Dayton with some of his moms’ work friends, leaving the two boys home alone. Finn overheard Kurt ordering in Chinese take-out and watched him gather a bunch of snacks, squirreling away in his bedroom with his laptop and Netflix. Although Finn had been invited to join him, the quarterback had another idea for the evening. 

The first stop was one of the chain pharmacies. The kind of place that would probably still have Christmas decorations left over. It didn’t take him long, but Finn found a piece of mistletoe and paid for it. From there, he went to the grocery store. A trip down the candy aisle turned up a bag of Hershey kisses. The only thing he needed to figure out now was how to get Kurt out of his room at some point that night. 

***

“Kurt,” Finn yelled up the stairs much later that night. “The ball is about to drop. Come watch it with me.” He swore he could hear Kurt sigh all the way downstairs, but then he heard the bedroom open, and the soft sounds of footfalls in the hallway. 

“Did you drop a bunch of your candy?” Kurt asked from the living room entry, his hands cupped together holding a small pile of silver foiled Hershey kisses. 

Finn shook his head as he stood up. “But I’ll take a kiss if you’re offering.” 

Kurt held out his hands. “Take them all. I don’t need the extra pounds on my hips.” 

Finn bit the corner of his bottom lip as his right hand rubbed at the back of his neck. “Not exactly the kind of kiss I was talking about.” But with his left hand, he took one of the silver foiled chocolates and gestured up to the mistletoe they were standing under. “It’s also almost midnight,” he said before unwrapping the chocolate and popping it into his mouth. 

Kurt blinked at him owlishly for a few moments, before he shook his head. “I think I’m lost. Or I’ve fallen asleep and this is all some strange dream. Because it seems like you want to kiss me under the mistletoe at midnight on New Year's Eve.”

“That’s exactly what I want to do,” Finn said softly. “I… I think you reblogged something on tumblr this week, about never having had a mistletoe kiss or a New Year's kiss; only Hershey's kisses. I thought I could help you out with that.” 

Kurt let the chocolates fall from his hand and he reached for Finn. “Now I know I’m dreaming,” he chuckled. “Because the Finn Hudson I know and love is straight, no matter how much I might want him to be otherwise.”

“Maybe it’s more like straight but not narrow?” he shrugged. “I don’t really know what it is, but I know I want to kiss you right now. That I’ve been thinking about you, and kissing you, for the last little while.”

“Then what are you waiting for, Cowboy?” Kurt whispered as he stretched up on his tiptoes, his breath ghosting over Finn’s lips. 

Finn wrapped his arms around Kurt and pressed their lips together. He didn’t hesitate when Kurt’s tongue licked at the seam of his lips, granting the other boy immediate access. They kissed while the crowd on TV counted down, and while the ball dropped, and people celebrated on the screen. 

“Mmmm,” Kurt murmured softly when he pulled away, sinking back down on his feet. “You taste even better than a Hershey's kiss.”

Finn just smiled and pressed their lips together again.


End file.
